My Little Pony: The Seventh Element
My Little Pony: The Seventh Element is a My Little Pony fanfiction created by KuroganeBlade published on Fanfiction.net. It focuses on an alicorn stallion who is sent to Ponyville to pursue one thing he has wanted for years: friends...and also discovers that he bestows the hidden seventh Element of Harmony, nopony...not even Princesses learned about. Characters The Mane Seven *'Thunder Shine': The main character of the story and the only male of the Mane Seven. He is a young alicorn stallion who leaves his hometown after his past of being alone and forcely isolated from the outside world. He is friendly, sociable, and somewhat humble, but can have a bad temper and is shown to be reckless, thus getting himself hurt, and getting shy and embarrassed when it comes to romance. Thunder Shine isn't afraid to try new things, such as applebucking with Applejack and baking with Pinkie Pie and much more. He was sent to Ponyville, by Princess Celestia to make friends after staying in Canterlot for years. Thunder Shine bestows the element of Starlight, the hidden Seventh Element. *'Twilight Sparkle': The canon main character of the story. She is a purple unicorn who is a bookworm living in Canterlot. Somewhat during her younger years, Twilight met Thunder Shine, whom he tried to befriend, but was ignored. At first, she didn't want to make friends because she wanted to warn Princess Celestia about Nightmare Moon until she realizes that everything is more than just books. She somewhat shares a close relationship with Thunder Shine when she started to get to know him. She bestows the element of Magic. *'Applejack': The third main character of the story. She is a honey-orange Earth pony who lives in Sweet Apple Acres. She speaks in a southern accent and is a very strong hard worker. She is also reliable and dependle to her pony friends and peers, but is also stubborn at times, letting her pride and her sense of tradition get the better of her. She comes from a big family, having apple-related names, and sees Thunder Shine as part of it as well, (after discovering that her older brother, Big McIntosh developed romantic feeelings for him). Applejack is very talented in applebucking and mostly sells her apples to gain money to help her family. She bestows the element of Honesty *'Fluttershy': The fourth main character. She is a pale yellow pegasus pony who speaks in a soft and quiet voice. She is very calm, kind, gentle, and is very shy when it comes to meeting other ponies. However, she can be forceful and assertive when it comes to her friends being in danger. Despite that she is a pegasus, Fluttershy prefers being on the ground because of what happened when she was young foal. Fluttershy is very good with animals and is shown to be caring towards them and possesses a special ability called "The Stare" which allows her to intimidate the fiercest animals to the point of complete and total obedience. She bestows the element of Kindness. *'Pinkie Pie': The fifth main character of the story. She is a pink Earth pony who is a baker and a party planner who lives at Sugarcube Corner. She loves sweets, and is very energetic, but she can be sensitive and insensitive occasionally. Pinkie Pie is shown to be silly as well, and loves singing, thus breaking into song. She is also a good prankster, and often pull pranks with Rainbow Dash. She also has "Pinkie Sense" and has a habit of breaking the fourth wall. Unlike most ponies, Pinkie Pie obeys the "cartoon physics," because of her humorous nature, having her bend and contort her body. She bestows the element of Laughter. *'Rarity': The sixth main character of the story. She is a white unicorn pony who speaks in a Mid-Atlantic accent and is a professional fashion designer and seamstress at her own dressmaking shop. She is elegant, stylish, and often tries to be the center of attention. Rarity is often generous to her pony friends and to other ponies she doesn't know; however, she is shown to be a bit fussy, and dislike anything dirty such as much, not to mention acting all dramatic. She adores living in Canterlot, despite being a Ponyvillian and has a special talent of finding special gems with her magic. She bestows the element of Generosity. *'Rainbow Dash': The last main character and last member of the Mane Seven. She is a cyan and rainbow-maned pegasus who is very tomboyish and competitive. Rainbow Dash is shown to be brave and bold, but has fears that she is too embarrassed to reveal to anypony. She is also shown to be arrogant, a bit self-centered, not behaved well often and stubborn. However she is very kind to her friends and would put them before herself. She is a skilled flyer and is a big fan of the Wonderbolts, and dreams of becoming part of their team which explains why she practices on her flying. When she met Thunder Shine, she discovered that he was an alicorn and challenged him into racing her, but it is unknown that they will race each other. Rainbow Dash bestows the element of Loyalty. *'Spike': Spike is a small purple and green baby dragon who is Twilight's assistant and roommate. He takes notes that he his very fond of Twilight, whom he assisted almost all his life. Spike also handles communications between Twilight and Princess Celestia by writing letters and transports them to her by burning them with his magical fiery breath. He can always be counted on to help Twilight and her friends when they need him. Spike tends to have a crush on Rarity. Also he was hatched by Twilight as a part of an admission to be enrolled in a magic school with Princess Celestia. Minor Characters *'Princess Celestia': The main ruler of Equestria. Princess Celestia is a white alicorn who takes control of raising the sun along with her younger sister, Princess Luna who helps by lowering the moon. For a thousand years, Princess Celestia have taken over the sun and moon since she has banished Luna to the moon for eternity. She is shown to be kind, patient, and understanding and talks her subjects into relaxing and being themselves around her. She addresses Twilight as her "faithful student" and has known Thunder Shine for many years. Also, she is somewhat shown to have a sweet tooth, and an bit mischievous. *'Princess Luna': The co-ruler of Equestria and the younger sister of Princess Celestia. She is a dark navy-blue alicorn who speaks in a mid-English accent. She is known as the Princess of the Night and has the power to enter ponies' dreams and have them face their fears. Luna raises and lowers the moon and grew jealous of Celestia because the ponies slept through the night and didn't appreciate her. This made her transform into Nightmare Moon and attempted to make an eternal night, resulting in her being sent to the moon by Princess Celestia. When she returned, Twilight, Thunder Shine, and the rest of the Mane 7 used their elements of Harmony and changed her back to normal and amended with Princess Celestia. *'Prism Shield': Prism Shield is a white pastel-rainbow maned unicorn who is a friend to Thunder Shine and the rest of the Mane Seven. He is from Canterlot and acts like a proper gentleman, since he comed from a high-class family, but is openly sociable to the ponies in both Canterlot and Ponyville. Despite being friendly, Prism Shield is shown to be stern, which mostly happens when Thunder Shine mostly puts his life at risk, as well as the others. He loves visiting Ponyville and is shown to develop romantic feelings for Applejack. *'Big McIntosh': Big McIntosh or sometimes Big Mac is a large red Earth pony who is the older brother of Applejack and currently lives in Sweet Apple Acres. He is calm, soft-spoken, and has an easy-going demeanor and would often respond by saying "Eeyup" and "Nope". He wears a large harness around his neck and often chews on a stalk of wheat and shown to be incredibly strong. Big McIntosh is shown to have romantic feelings for Thunder Shine and often calls him "cutie", much to Thunder Shine's embarrassment and becomes highly protective of him. Despite this, he is friendly and gentle, and doesn't seem to get upset that often. *'Derpy Hooves': Derpy is a gray pegasus mare whose eyes are cross-eyed to show her ditzy appearance. She is very clumsy, yet friendly, cheerful, adnd is willing to help others, but sometimes gets in the way. Derpy is also a mailmare, which she was seen doing on the first chapter of the Seventh Element. She enjoys muffins as well as being around Thunder Shine in which she offers him to let him stay with her and Doctor Whooves, in which she finds as a "perfect couple", however she does like seeing Thunder Shine and Big McIntosh together. *'Doctor Whooves': Doctor Whooves or just "The Doctor" is grayish brown Earth pony who is shown to be a Time Lord. He is very intelligent and sometimes a bit quirky at times and often travels through time and space through a time-machine called the TARDIS disguised as a British police call box. He was introduced to Thunder Shine by Derpy and called him "handsome" to tease him, but later on he soon develops feelings for Thunder Shine as well, thus becoming protective of him eventually. The Doctor speaks in a British accent and stays with Derpy and Thunder Shine. Reception *''My Little Pony: The Seventh Element ''was published by KuroganeBlade on September 27th, 2014 and is shown to become slow favorite. However, the story did get one negative review from an anonymous reader, but the story kept going on. Many of the readers took interest in the fanfic pairing: ThunderMac (Thunder Shine x Big McIntosh) because of the author wanting to bring in homosexual pairings, since he is a supporter of same-sex relationships, and is a fan of yaoi. So far the story has 27 reviews, 19 favorites, and 24 followers. *Also, there are more pairings between Thunder Shine and other stallions. Category:Fan fiction